tout pour toi
by odrey010
Summary: La vengeance... un mot dangereux mais tellement jouissif. Il s'insinue dans chaque cellule du corps, chaque partie du cœur et empoisonne tout ce qu'il touche... jusqu'à ce que pour eux il prenne un tout autre sens...
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir!

Voici le premier chapitre d'une fiction dont j'ai déjà écris pratiquement la moitié, cela fait quelques mois déjà qu'elle est dans mes documents et j'ai décidé ce soir de continuer son écriture et de vous la faire découvrir.

J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez une suite...

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer avec...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Mademoiselle Swan? Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à notre rendez-vous la semaine dernière!

- Je sais, répondis-je simplement en m'installant dans l'un des fauteuils molletonnés derrière le bureau.

- Vous êtes retourné le voir n'est-ce pas? C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait.

Chaque semaine c'était pareil. Chaque semaine il me posait la même question et chaque semaine je lui donnais la même réponse. Sauf que c'était la première foi que je manquai un rendez-vous pour ça. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention toutefois de me justifier plus que nécessaire.

- A votre avis... Docteur Cullen? lui retournai-je la question. Pensait-il sincèrement que j'allais laisser tomber?

Il n'y avait aucune chance à ça. La rage meurtrière qui m'habitait décimait tout, obscurcissait tout. Je ne vivais que pour ça, ne respirais plus que pour ça. Je n'aurai de repos qu'une fois que cet homme aurait quitté cette planète. Puis je les rejoindrais.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que cette démarche vous apaisera? soupira mon médecin en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

- Je pris sur le coin de son bureau d'un blanc cristallin l'une des photos qu'il possédait et regardais la jeune femme au cheveux caramel qui souriait chaleureusement et amoureusement à son mari, une petite fille aux yeux bleu malicieux dans ses bras et esquissais un sourire amer. Je retournais la photo vers lui.

- Que feriez-vous à ma place Carlisle?

J'entraperçus l'ombre d'une douleur assombrir son regard si impassible et calme puis il retira ses lunettes, les posa sur mon dossier et rassembla ses mains sous son menton en me fixant.

- Je ne sais pas Isabella, avoua t-il mais je reste persuadé que la vengeance n'est pas une solution.

Je me calais dans mon fauteuil, croisais une jambe par dessus l'autre et posais mes deux mains sur les accoudoirs.

- Je n'ai jamais laissé sous entendre ça, répondis-je calmement. Qui y crois?

- Voyons Isabella je vous en pris, pas à moi. Je connais votre père depuis presque vingt ans maintenant, je vous ai vu grandir, évoluer. N'oubliez pas cela. Je connais votre caractère.

J'esquissais un sourire.

- En admettant que vous ayez raison. Que comptez-vous faire? La même chose qu'il y dix ans? crachai-je.

- C'est l'ami qui vous parle Isabella. Je sais que ce qui est arrivé est au delà des mots, une horrible tragédie mais je vous en pris, laissez moi vous aider.

Je partis dans un rire nerveux sans pouvoir le contrôler. J'avais envi de tout casser, de pleurer, de hurler, tout en même temps.

Carlisle plissa les yeux l'air inquiet et jeta un coup d'œil bref mais qui ne me passa néanmoins pas inaperçu à la petite armoire près de son bureau. Il devait probablement se demander s'il ne devait pas utiliser l'une de ces petites seringues désormais familières pour moi afin de me calmer.

Mais mon rire mourut rapidement dans ma gorge et mes yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs de haine profonde. Le seul sentiment que je connaissais désormais, le seul aussi que j'acceptais car il me permettrait de faire ce que je devais faire.

- Une ... horrible... tragédie? claquai-je. C'est comme ça que vous l'appelez vous? Dois-je vous rappelez comment ils sont morts?

- Isabella, cela va faire un an maintenant, je sais que cela peut paraître impossible ce que je vous demande, mais il faut que vous commenciez à avancer. Vous êtes jeune, et surtout vous n'êtes pas seule, le bonheur ne vous est pas fermé. Peut être pas maintenant mais plus tard. Seulement pour cela il faut que vous avanciez!

Pendant toute sa tirade je sentais mon sang bouillir. La rage que je contenais jusque maintenant me rongeait les veines comme un poison, ravageant tout sur son passage. Je serrai mes poings avec force, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes jusqu'au sang. La colère réapparaissait à la surface de ma peau comme une entité propre me faisant trembler violemment, et je savais que s'il ne se taisait pas immédiatement, médecin ou non, ami ou pas, il n'y aurais pas de différence. Plus rien ne comptait désormais pour moi, je me fichais de tout et surtout je ne craignais pas les répercutions. Si jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'était pas aperçut que la Bella qu'il connaissait était morte il risquait de le découvrir bien vite.

- COMMENT... osez vous... me demander une chose pareille? sifflai-je. Vous me parlez de bonheur, d'avancer mais ce que vous n'avez toujours pas compris c'est que je n'ai aucune envie ni intention de tout cela. Mon bonheur c'était eux, mon mari et mes enfants. Et le jours où ils sont partis, je suis partie avec eux, crachai-je avec haine en me levant et en m'appuyant sur son bureau. Je pourrai vous tuer pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir évoqué l'idée Carlisle!

Il se recula dans son fauteuil, les yeux grands ouvert. Pour la première foi depuis le début de cette mascarade de thérapie son visage trahissait une émotion. Lui habituellement si calme, si impassible et professionnel avait peur de celle dont il disait il y quelques minutes être l'ami.

Parfait!

- Sachez que tout ce que vous dites ou faites n'a aucune espèce d'influence sur moi. Si je subie cette mascarade c'est uniquement pour mon père. Je crois que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui?

Il opina faiblement puis remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Reprenant son stylo, il nota quelque chose dans mon dossier, probablement la même chose que d'habitude:

Refuse d'obtempérer.

Fait preuve d'une haine absolue.

Agressive.

A des pulsions meurtrières.

Probablement songeait-il à me faire interner pour de bon cette fois mais je ne craignais pas cela. J'avais suffisamment d'argent pour le convaincre du contraire. Il avait beau être un bon médecin et un ami de mon père, il n'en restait pas moins scrupuleux et attiré comme un aimant par l'argent. De plus cela faisait des mois qu'il savait que j'avais le désir profond de me venger mais pour lui ce n'était que des mots dictés par le chagrin. Sûrement pensait-il qu'au pire des cas je proférerais quelques menaces ou ferais peut être un joli scandale auprès de _lui_. Mais rien de plus.

Il avait bien tord.

- Je ne serais sûrement pas là les prochaines semaines, lançais-je par dessus mon épaule en quittant la pièce.

Je sortis de l'hôpital par le parking souterrain afin de récupérer ma voiture. Mes talons claquaient fortement sur le béton, résonnant à mes oreilles comme une marche funèbre. Je m'installai derrière le volant et sortis mon téléphone pour appeler mon ami.

- Bella, répondit-il aussitôt.

- Des nouvelles? enchaînai-je immédiatement.

- Un nouvel associé. Une pointure du barreau. Ça pourrait te faciliter les choses.

- Hm. Tu m'envoie une fiche avec ce que je dois savoir sur lui?

- Bien sûr. Quand est-ce que tu reviens?

- Dans trois jours.

- Bella, hésita mon ami après un silence. Tu sais que je ne pourrai pas t'aider à faire plus. Tu es mon amie et il l'était aussi mais avec le bébé qui arrive dans un mois...

- Em, l'interrompis-je. Je n'en attends pas moins de toi, le rassurai-je. Rose et les enfants ont besoin de toi, et c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seule.

- Je n'approuve pas ce que tu vas faire Bells, sache le.

- Je sais, souris-je. Mais tu sais également que rien ne m'arrêtera?

- Fais attention à toi, supplia t-il.

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Et je raccrochais.

Je démarrais puis retournais tranquillement au loft que l'on partageait tout les quatre il y a encore un an. J'étais presque venue à bout des cartons, il ne me restait plus que notre chambre à faire, ainsi que celle des enfants. Cela faisait des mois que je repoussais l'échéance pour m'en occuper, non pas que j'avais peur d'avoir plus mal ou de replonger mais voir cette chambre vide et froide donnerait une certaine réalité aux choses. Pour moi, il n'existait plus que rage et haine dans mon cœur, et mon désir suprême de vengeance occupait toutes mes pensées depuis le tout premier jours sans eux. Je ne m'étais pas donné le temps de réaliser et de vraiment pleurer leur perte et je ne le voulais pas, pas encore. Je me souvenais juste avoir hurlé encore et encore mais mes larmes pourtant bien présentes dans mes yeux, je ne les avais pas laissé couler.

Je pris une douche, me mis en peignoir, me fis un thé et comme chaque soir depuis 12 mois me mis devant mon ordinateur afin de rassembler la moindre petite information sur _lui_, sa femme, sa famille, ses amis, ses activités. Je venais de recevoir le mail d'Em avec les infos sur son nouvel associé et faillis m'étrangler avec mon thé lorsque je vis de qui il s'agissait.

Mon dieu comment j'allais faire ça!

Edward Masen, avocat impitoyable de New York. Rien ne lui échappait mais surtout rien ne lui résistait. Lorsqu'Edward Masen voulait... Edward Masen avait. Il était connu pour ses enquêtes minutieuses et acharnée, quand quelqu'un se trouvait dans son radar, il ne le lâchait pas. Jamais. Il n'était absolument pas influensable et il était inutile de croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'on pouvait l'acheter et encore moins le tromper.

Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et soufflais profondément. Je ne voyais vraiment pas comment j'allais pouvoir m'y prendre avec lui. Je pouvais bien essayer de le séduire mais il verrait tout de suite que ce n'était pas naturel pour moi. Paraissait-il qu'il était un homme magifique, un homme à la beauté presque terrifiante, cela ne me touchait pas. Il n'existait pas de photos de lui, juste des rumeurs à son sujet. Je me voyais mal toucher un autre homme que mon mari et rien que d'y penser j'en avais la nausée.

_Il semblerai bien pourtant que tu n'ai pas d'autres choix Bella_. Cet homme n'avait pas d'ami et ne s'en embarrassait pas, il était donc inutile d'aller sur ce terrain là. Quant aux femmes, d'après ce que j'avais pu lire, il n'en avait aucune de fixe. Il ne s'affichait pas non plus. Bref se serait assez compliqué de l'attirer dans mes filets mais je devais essayer, c'était le seul moyen de l'atteindre lui.

Une demi heure et trois cigarettes plus tard, mon téléphone résonna dans mon salon.

- Bella, c'est encore moi j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, s'exclama Emmet dès que j'eu décroché.

- Je t'écoute, répondis-je en expirant ma dernière bouffée de tabac.

- Rose peut te faire rentrer au cabinet, l'assistante que Masen avait embauché en arrivant s'est faite viré au bout de deux jours, il en cherche une nouvelle à la place.

- Elle peut me recommander?

- Dois-je te rappeler pour qui elle bosse?

J'eu un rire sarcastique.

- Non je risque pas d'oublier non, répondis-je d'une voix sombre.

Emmet resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de souffler. Je me doutais bien qu'être " prit entre deux feux" devait l'épuiser mais cela ne changeait rien pour moi.

- Elle s'en veut Bells... je... elle ne savait pas...

- Ça ne change rien Em!

- Elle veut t'aider sur ce coup! Laisse là faire Bella, je supporte plus de la voir comme ça! supplia t-il.

- Pourquoi l'autre s'est faite virer? éludai-je. Je ne voulais pas discuter du cas de Rosalie avec lui car cela se finirait sûrement comme à chaque fois... en dispute. Rosalie représentait désormais pour moi ce passé que je voulai à tout prix éradiquer.

- Trop entreprenante, reprit-il avec sérieux. Edward Masen ne plaisante pas avec son job, il est minutieux et carriériste.

- Elle a essayé de le séduire?

- Et même plus mais l'avocat n'a pas l'air d'être un rigolo. Il ne suffit pas d'avoir un beau décolté pour l'intéresser.

- Hmm, méditai-je.

- Mais je te fais confiance là dessus, je suis persuadé que tu saura lui montrer toute l'ambition que tu as.

Il allait falloir que je la joue vraiment fine et sûrement me faudrait-il plus de temps que je ne le pensais pour arriver à ce que je veux. Gagner sa confiance serait une tâche ardue mais nécessaire pour que je puisse m'approcher de lui.

Emmet continuait à me détailler le poste, les compétences requises et le caractère plus que difficile de mon futur patron. Apparemment je ne serai pas la seule sur ce poste et il me faudrait passer un entretient mais mon ami m'assura que sa femme ferait ce qu'il faut pour m'aider. Son aide me serait bien entendu très précieuse mais j'étais si déterminée, que même seule je ferais tout pour l'obtenir. Ma rage de vengeance me donnait une assurance hors du commun, loin, très loin même de celle que j'avais pu avoir par le passé. J'avais été auparavant une femme peu sûre d'elle, gentille et essayant de se dévouer aux autres.

C'était avant.

Après avoir raccroché avec mon ami, je me préparais une petite valise et me réservais un billet d'avion pour New York pour le lendemain. Mon entretient avec Edward Masen était fixé au lendemain en fin d'après midi. J'aurai du normalement me rendre là bas dans trois jours pour emménager dans le petit appartement que j'avais dégoté un mois plutôt mais les choses venaient de se précipiter et c'était tant mieux.

Je m'avançais vers ma chambre et pris la dernière photo qu'il me restait non emballée sur ma commode.

- Il va payer mes amours, je vous promets qu'il va payer! Et je viendrai ensuite vous rejoindre, murmurai-je d'une voix sombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour,

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre qui vous donnera peut être quelques indices sur le tour que va prendre la suite de l'histoire.

Merci à **Thalice**: il faudra attendre un petit peu pour savoir qui était la famille de bella et ce qu'il leur est arrivé, patience, merci beaucoup pour ta review;** lili11**: ravie que cela te plaise,j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre aussi te plaira et merci pour ta review;** sochic88**: merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira;** Rc**: merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu vas vite découvrir l'identité de celui dont elle veut se venger, voici la suite...

Disclamer: les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer

Bonne lecture

* * *

POV Edward

- Mademoiselle Stanley, pourriez-vous m'apporter mon café dans cinq minutes ainsi que mon planning pour la journée je vous pris?

- Tout de suite Monsieur Masen!minauda t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux en soufflant. Vivement qu'elle s'en aille celle la, je commençais à en avoir plus que marre de ses petits jeux puériles. Elle n'avait absolument aucune compétence en la matière et tout ce que je savais de ses journées c'était qu'elle la passait à se vernir les ongles et à attendre que je sorte de mon bureau pour me faire du rentre dedans.

Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait choisie mais j'allais rectifier cela et très vite. Il me fallait quelqu'un de performant et travailleur. L'assistante de mon associé m'avait chaudement recommandé une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait bien mais j'attendais de voir. De mon côté j'avais lancé également une demande de recrutement et les prochains jours y seraient consacrés.

Je me demandais encore si j'avais bien fait de me lancer dans cette association. Mon métier était très important pour moi mais _elle _l'était bien plus. Je me répétais chaque jours que c'était pour _elle_ et uniquement pour _elle_ que je faisais tout cela mais j'avoue que travailler avec une personne que l'on méprise du plus profond de son être n'était pas chose facile. Ma colère ne m'avait rendu que plus impitoyable dans mon travail et ma relation avec les autres.

On frappa à ma porte quelques minutes plus tard.

- Entrez, répondis-je d'une voix forte

- Je vous apporte ce que vous avez demandé Monsieur. Jessica ( je crois que c'était son prénom), ondula des hanches jusqu'à mon bureau et je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel.

Elle posa le tout et je portais ma tasse fumante à mes lèvres avant de tout recracher.

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec ce café? Il est imbuvable! m'énervai-je.

- Je l'ai fait un peu plus serré que d'habitude, j'ai pensé que comme vous avez terminé tard hier soir vous en auriez besoin, expliqua t-elle fière d'elle.

- Qui vous a demandé de penser à ma place! claquai-je froidement.

- Je pensais bien faire, fit-elle d'une petite voix en se repliant sur elle-même. Elle reprit mon mug. Je vais vous en refaire un.

- Pas la peine, retournez faire ce que vous maîtrisez le mieux... rien!

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite puis sa lèvre se mit à trembler. _Oh non, ne me dites pas en plus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer!_ Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je relevais les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard qui la fit tourner les talons.

Je soufflai fortement puis jetai un rapide coup d'œil à mes rendez-vous de la journée. Je devais recevoir un potentiel client dans la matinée, une affaire banale de divorce, la différence étant que le client en question était prêt à mettre le prix fort pour ne pas que sa femme touche un rond. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre d'affaire que j'aimais traiter mais je n'avais pas le choix. L'après midi serait consacré à mes entretiens, quatre en tout. Ils se termineraient avec celui de cette Miss Swan que Rosalie me recommandait.

Je décidai de descendre m'acheter un café buvable au Starbucks du coin et d'acheter le journal du jour. Mon papier sous le bras et encore agacé des manœuvres de mon " assistante", je ne fis pas attention où j'allais et rentrais droit dans une jeune femme.

- Merde c'est pas vrai, râla t-elle en regardant son chemisier tâché de liquide brun.

- Pardon, m'excusai-je, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Elle tenta vainement d'essuyer sa tâche sur son chemisier avec une serviette en papier en râlant puis releva ses yeux furieux vers moi.

- J'ai un entretient d'embauche moi aujourd'hui, comment je vais faire maintenant? m'attaqua t-elle.

Bon je veux bien admettre que c'est de ma faute, si j'avais fait plus attention cela ne serait pas arrivé mais faut pas abuser non plus.

- Et bien faire comme la plupart des gens normaux, rentrer chez vous et vous changer.

Elle me lança un regard noir.

- Vous en avez de bonnes vous, je ne suis pas d'ici et je n'ai emmené que celui-ci. Je vous préviens, me menaça t-elle en enfonçant son doigt sur mon torse, vous avez intérêt à me payer la note du pressing!

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir... princesse, ajoutai-je sarcastique et je pris un billet de cent dollars que je lui balançais vulgairement. Puis avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, je passais la porte du café sans un mot ni un regard pour elle... et sans mon café.

Mon rendez-vous n'étant que dans une heure j'allais vers le parc où nous avions l'habitude d'aller elle et moi. Je sortis mon téléphone et fis défiler la liste de noms jusqu'au sien puis appelais. Bien entendu je tombais directement sur son répondeur mais j'avais besoin d'entendre sa voix encore et encore. C'était devenu mon rituel chaque matin depuis quelques mois. Je ne pouvais commencer ma journée de travail sans entendre sa douce voix, sans me rappeler pourquoi j'allais faire tout cela. Sa photo apparaissait sur l'écran et comme d'habitude je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes en l'observant. C'était mon étoile, mon ange, ma jumelle. Sans elle ma vie n'avait plus aucune saveur, plus aucune signification.

C'était bientôt Noel et se serait le premier que je passerais sans elle. Mes parents avaient bien essayé de me convaincre de venir malgré tout le passer avec eux mais je ne m'en sentais pas la force. Revenir dans cette maison où nous avions grandi, passer devant la porte de sa chambre avoisinant la mienne... je ne le supporterai pas je le sais. Je savais également à quel point cela ferait du mal à mes parents, à quel point eux aussi souffraient de la perte d'une fille mais égoïstement je n'arrivais pas à partager mon chagrin. Je n'arrivais à tolérer qu'une seule présence, celle de ma plus petite sœur, Alice, mon deuxième rayon de soleil après ma jumelle. Alice était le bébé de la famille, j'avais toujours veillé sur elle quoi qu'il arrive et je continuais car elle me permettait à sa manière de ne pas tomber. Elle était actuellement en France pour un stage au musée du Louvre. C'était son dada... l'art. Comme ma mère d'ailleurs.

La neige recommençait à tomber et se déposait sur l'herbe du parc en un soyeux manteau blanc. Je me posais sur un banc, me gelant les fesses au passage mais je m'en fichais, j'étais bien là. Le parc était vide à cette heure-ci et j'en profitais pour fermer les yeux m'octroyant un petit moment de paix.

- Et donc c'est pour ça que je pense mériter le poste, conclut la jeune femme assise devant moi.

Elle me semblait pas trop mal, compétente dans son domaine quoi qu'un peu trop sûre d'elle.

Je notais sur sa fiche les bons et les mauvais points constatant que jusqu'à maintenant, depuis ce matin, cette Lauren était sans doute la meilleure candidate au poste. Il me restait néanmoins une dernière jeune femme à recevoir, l'amie de Rosalie, Isabella Swan.

- Je vous remercie d'être venue, je vous rappellerai si nécessaire, congédiai-je Melle Mallory en la raccompagnant à la porte.

Dix minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, appelai-je d'une voix forte.

Je failli tomber de mon siège lorsque je vis qui venait d'entrer dans mon bureau. La petite garce coincée de tout à l'heure. Cet entretient allait vite prendre fin croyez moi.

La jeune femme qui elle aussi me reconnu se figea et écarquilla les yeux... jolis yeux en passant. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage et au fond de moi je me frottais les mains.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes changé, lançai-je ironiquement.

Son visage sorti de sa transe et se durçit à ma remarque.

- Comme vous pouvez le voir, répliqua t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce. Son ton était froid, posé. Elle était sûre d'elle.

- Je vous en pris, l'invitai-je à s'asseoir en désignant un fauteuil. Elle vint prendre place, et croisa une jambe par dessus l'autre me laissant apercevoir un bout de ses cuisses laiteuses. Très jolies.

Je plantais fixement mes yeux dans les siens espérant ainsi la déstabiliser. C'était toujours un bon moyen que j'avais pour faire comprendre que c'était moi qui avais le pouvoir. Et si de légères couleurs apparaissaient sur ses joues, elle ne se laissa pas néanmoins démonter et me rendit mon regard.

Intéressant!

- Bien. Miss Swan, commençais en croisant mes doigts sous mon menton et en jetant un œil à sa fiche. Je vous que vous avez un diplôme de droit à votre actif, et une formation assez précise dans ce que je recherche. Ce que je ne comprend pas toutefois, c'est pourquoi une journaliste voudrait venir s'enterrer dans un cabinet?

Son visage se durcit soudainement et elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre.

- Vous faut-il vraiment ce renseignement pour considérer ma demande d'embauche? se contenta t-elle de me répondre.

- Et bien j'aimerai vraiment savoir oui. J'ai besoin de m'assurer de vos motivations.

- Oh pour ça des motivations j'en ai ! murmura t-elle plus pour elle-même.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Cette femme m'intriguait...

- Ecoutez, reprit-elle en me regardant à nouveau, son visage plus que jamais déterminé. Vous recherchez quelqu'un de compétent et j'ai les compétences. Je suis sérieuse dans mon travail, rigoureuse et s'il le faut je ne poserai pas de questions. Je ne discuterai pas le salaire et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour un dossier, j'ai là aussi des connaissances qui pourraient vous servir.

- Ce que je crains voyez-vous, c'est que votre passé de journaliste ne vous incite à fouiner, dis-je honnêtement. Bien entendu, vous serez soumise au secret professionnel mais vous ne serez pas sans savoir que ceci n'est pas un cabinet des plus réputés.

Je me devais d'être clair. Si j'étais ici se n'était que pour une seule raison et il était hors de question d'avoir une journaliste dans les jambes susceptible de découvrir mes réelles motivations et ce que je trafiquais en douce. Car c'était sûr, si elle fouinait un peu, il y a des choses qui lui paraîtraient étrange. C'était là tout le problème. Je cherchais une personne pour me seconder dans mon travail, quelqu'un de compétent mais pas trop. Hors cette femme n'avait pas seulement l'air compétente, elle était brillante et son large CV en était une preuve flagrante. Si je l'embauchais, je prendrais des risques. Seulement elle m'intriguait. Si elle paraissait déterminé et sûre d'elle, je décelais dans son regard quelque chose de sombre, des motivations contraire aux arguments qu'elle m'exposait et j'étais curieux de savoir quoi.

Depuis la disparition de ma sœur peu de choses ou de personnes n'éveillaient en moi l'ombre d'une curiosité. Je dirais même que cela n'était plus arrivé. Alors pourquoi elle après seulement dix minutes d'entretient et une rencontre malheureuse dans un café? Elle me paraissait arrogante, un peu trop sûre d'elle et cela me gênait également.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas de mon passé, interrompit-elle mes divagations. Je sais rester à ma place et je peux vous assurer que je saurais rester discrète.

Elle se mordillait la lèvre et mes yeux furent soudainement captivés par cette bouche rougie et gonflée.

Elle cachait quelque chose c'était évident. Ses yeux s'étaient détournés des miens sur ses dernières paroles. Juste une demi seconde mais suffisante pour que je le remarque. De plus elle se tortillait légèrement sur son siège en triturant ses doigts. Ses gestes étaient discrets et n'importe qui aurait pu passer à côté mais malheureusement pour elle je n'étais pas n'importe qui et je savais quand on me mentait.

Et c'était probablement ce qui m'avait décidé. Je voulais découvrir ce que cette jeune femme cachait. Pourquoi il y avait cette espèce de noirceur dans son regard chocolat identique à la mienne? Que renfermait-elle en elle? Apparemment une grande blessure qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, laissant de côté son véritable métier...

- Je préfère vous avertir, vos journées seront longues et chargées, ils nous arrivera souvent de terminer tard le soir et de commencer très tôt le lendemain matin. Il m'arrivera également assez fréquemment de faire des voyages d'affaire et vous serez contrainte de m'accompagner donc si vous avez une vie de famille, ce poste n'est pas fait pour vous, déclarai-je froidement. Il fallait qu'elle soit consciente de ce que ce job impliquerai pour elle.

Son visage qui s'était éclairé lorsque j'avais exposé le déroulement de son poste s'était assombrit lorsque j'avais évoqué la vie de famille. Je mettais ce petit détail dans un recoin de mon cerveau afin d'y revenir plus tard. Mais cet instant fut fugace et bien vite elle reprit cette expression déterminée.

- La quantité de travail ne me fait pas peur, se contenta t-elle de répondre.

- Quant à cette fameuse note de pressing, raillai-je

- On oublie, marmonna t-elle. Puis après une courte pause. J'ai été un peu...

- Oui c'est peu de le dire, continuai-je voyant où elle voulait en venir.

Elle se renfrogna et se mordit la lèvre surement pour se contenir de répliquer. J'eu un petit rire. Elle avait des airs de chaton enragé.

- Bien, repris-je d'une voix forte en claquant mon bureau des deux mains. Je propose dans un premier temps que l'on fasse une période d'essais et si je suis satisfait de vous, je préparerai un contrat pour une embauche définitive.

Elle me dévisagea stupéfaite.

- Vous... vous ne souhaitez pas prendre le temps de réfléchir?

- Vous pensez que je devrai? j'ai tords de pensez à vous engager? questionnai-je en relevant un sourcil.

Elle rougie légèrement.

- Je... heu non. Je suis simplement surprise, je m'attendais à un délai de réponse. Mais c'est parfait pour la période d'essais, continua t-elle en se relevant puis elle me tendit la main. Vous ne le regretterez pas, assura t-elle.

Je me relevais à mon tour, quelque peu mécontent qu'elle ai elle même mit fin à l'entretient. J'avais le pouvoir ici. Pas elle. Elle devra apprendre que je décide des choses. JE dis si une conversation est terminée ou non.

- Je l'espère Mademoiselle, claquai-je sèchement. Elle fut un instant déstabilisée par mon ton et rougie une foi encore.

J'aimai ça. Lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle même, ses émotions apparaissaient sur son visage.

Elle me fit un petit salut de la tête puis se dirigea vers la porte d'une démarche moins assurée qu'en arrivant.

- Oh... Miss Swan? l'interpellai-je avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle se retourna surprise. Rendez-vous lundi 8h ici même! Vous pouvez disposer, la congédiai-je en me détournant.

J'entendis la porte se refermer quelques secondes plus tard.

Mon téléphone raisonna dans la pièce presque instantanément après son départ.

- Masen

- Jenks à l'appareil. J'ai ce que vous m'avez demandé.

Je souris puis m'installais dans mon fauteuil. Les choses sérieuses allaient bientôt pouvoir commencer.

- Parfait! Mettez le là où vous savez avec les autres, je m'en occuperai quand je reviendrais.

- Bien Monsieur.

Je raccrochais puis lançais une recherche internet. Je tapais du pied, impatient que cette satanée machine trouve la personne que je lui avais demandé. Quand ce fut fait, je parcourus attentivement l'article consacré à elle. Si la plupart du texte furent des banalités je trouvais enfin ce que je cherchais dans le dernier paragraphe.

_Irina Denali, fille unique de Carmen et Eleazar Denali, famille toute puissante ici à New York vient de publier les bancs pour son mariage prochain avec Jacob Black. Celui-ci serait annoncé pour le printemps prochain à la plus grande joie des futurs époux et familles respectives._

Et merde!

Cela ne devait pas être si tôt! J'allais devoir redoubler d'efforts avec elle sinon cela allait contrecarrer tout mes plans.

- Fait chier tiens! m'énervai-je en frappant fortement sur mon bureau.

Il fallait à tout prix que j'agisse avant que la belle Irina n'épouse Black. Je décrochais mon téléphone en vitesse.

- Masen pour Volturi

- Un instant Monsieur.

- Eleazar Volturi, me répondit la voix sifflante de mon associer.

- Bonjours Eleazar, je vous appelle en ce qui concerne votre invitation à dîner lundi soir!

- Vous avez changé d'avis? je pouvais deviner son sourire hypocrite.

- Je serais accompagné.

- Une petite amie?

- Ma nouvelle assistante, rectifiai-je.

- Oh, Jessica ne vous convenait pas? Elle m'avait l'air pourtant charmante, ricana mon interlocuteur.

- A quel heure devrons nous être présents? éludai-je.

- Disons Vingt heure, Irina sera ravie de vous revoir, elle vous estime énormément vous savez? Dommage que ses goûts sentimentaux ne vous inclus pas, déplora t-il.

J'étouffais un rire. S'il savait comment Irina gérait sa vie amoureuse...

- Bien, nous serons à l'heure, ajoutai-je avant de mettre fin à cet appel.

Je composais un nouveau numéro tout de suite après.

- Edward Masen. Lundi après midi je vous enverrais une jeune femme pour un essayage de robe de soirée.

- Bien Monsieur, puis-je connaitre son nom?

-Isabella Swan.

Après avoir raccroché je potassais mon fameux dossier de divorce puis rassemblais mes affaires pour rentrer chez moi.

Rien ne m'attendait lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce sombre de mon grand salon. C'était vide et froid, un peu comme mon coeur. Des cartons traînaient encore dans un coin, que je n'avais pas encore déballé. J'avais emménagé dans ce magnifique loft il y a deux mois à peine, ne supportant plus l'ambiance de la maison que je partageais avec ma jumelle. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un musée, chaque pièce me rappelant un moment de notre vie. Sa chambre portait même encore son odeur des semaines plus tard. Alice m'avait convaincu de la vendre et de recommencer autre part, et pour une foi je l'avais écouté.

Sans prendre la peine d'allumer je déambulai dans le salon jusqu'au coin cuisine où je me fis réchauffer un plat tout prêt. Ca aussi ça avait changé en quelques semaines. J'avais la prétention de dire que j'étais bon cuisinier. J'adorais ça même. Et mes sœurs faisant cramer tout ce qu'elles entreprenaient, je m'occupai le plus souvent de cette tâche. Mais depuis que ma sœur n'était plus là et qu'Alice était en France, j'avais perdu cette envie. Ce " talent" faisait désormais parti de l'ancien moi et cet homme n'était plus.

Une foi avalé mon repas plus que sommaire je me déshabillai pour aller me glisser dans mes draps frais et pris mon téléphone.

Et comme je l'avais fait le matin, j'appelai sa messagerie et m'endormi avec sa voix.

_" Bonjours vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Tanya. Si je ne peux pas vous répondre c'est probablement parce que je suis en train d'empêcher mon frère d'émasculer mon petit ami ( rires). Bref, laissez un message et je vous rappellerai une foi que je lui aurai rendu la monnaie de sa pièce... EDWARD LAISSES LE MAINTENANT"_

* * *

__Alors verdict? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience

Le prochain chapitre sera dans une quinzaine de jours.

ps: je cherche une beta donc s'il y en a parmi vous que cela intéresse...

Portez vous bien, bonne vacances à ceux qui y sont et bon courage aux autres


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Je crois que j'avais dis une quinzaine de jours pour ce nouveau chapitre, je crois être dans les délais...

Merci à** Thalice**: merci pour ta review, et oui je sais que ces deux premiers chapitres ont amené pleins de questions, et ce n'est pas fini :) Les réponses arriveront au compte goûte au fur et à mesure des chapitres. voici la suite ; **FlowerByFlower**: Merci beaucoup pour tout tes gentils compliments, cela me touche beaucoup et je suis ravie que cette histoire attire autant ta curiosité. Voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira tout autant^^; **sochic88**: Ah il faudra attendre un petit moment encore avant qu'ils découvrent ce qu'ils ont en commun. Je n'en dis pas plus; **fan de twa**: merci pour ta review, voici la suite qui j'espère t'apportera quelques pistes^^;** nana10**: merci pour ta review, voilà la suite;** Cel**: merci pour cette gentille review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant; **Rc**: merci pour ta review^^ oui j'ai fais une petite erreur que je vais rectifier ;)

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture du chapitre, j'ai un petit point à éclaircir qu'une lecture m'a fait remarquer, le nom de famille d'Eleazar est Volturi et non Denali. Voilà...

Je sais que beaucoup se pose la question de savoir de qui chacun veut se venger, je vous laisse à vos suppositions, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est de ne pas vous fier aux apparences! Oui je sais je ne vous aide pas lol

Bonne lecture

* * *

POV Bella

- Et voilà ma belle, c'était le dernier, souffla lourdement Emmet après avoir posé le dernier carton dans le salon.

- Merci, tu veux boire quelque chose? m'enquis-je en allant vers le frigo. J'ai pris la peine d'acheter des bières, souris-je.

- Ah comme tu me connais!

Je lui tendis sa bière fraîche et me posais avec lui sur le canapé.

- Alors, comment est l'homme?

- Arrogant et faux, sifflai-je. Ça va pas être simple.

- Tu m'étonne, pouffa mon ami, avec un caractère comme le tien je lui souhaite bon courage.

Je le fusillai du regard avant de m'enfoncer dans les coussins.

- Sérieusement, reprit-il, tu crois que tu pourras aller quelque part avec lui?

- Je ne sais pas trop, soufflai-je. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne se laissera pas faire comme ça! Il y a quelque chose autour de ce type mais je ne saurai pas trop te dire quoi exactement... c'est frustrant, maugréai-je.

Le téléphone d'Emmet sonna à ce moment là. Il le sorti de sa poche, y jeta un coup d'œil puis ramena son regard vers moi.

- C'est Rose, la petite fait une otite, il faut que j'y aille.

- Pas de problème, dis-je simplement. Embrasses ta puce pour moi.

- Ok, dit-il en se levant. Tiens moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau, ajouta t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

J'opinai puis il passa la porte de l'appartement.

La vérité c'est que Edward Masen me paraissait être quelqu'un de fort et inébranlable. J'allai avoir à mon avis beaucoup de mal à tirer quelque chose de lui. Il me paraissait malin et beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

Lorsque j'avais débarqué dans son bureau, ce qui m'avait d'abord interpellé c'était le manque de personnalisation de son espace de travail. La plupart de temps, des photos étaient posées sur le bureau, même une plante verte dans un coin mais là rien. Il ne s'était pas approprié son espace, seul le gris perle, couleur dominante de la pièce, apportait un semblant de chaleur au lieu par ailleurs immense. J'avais l'impression en fait qu'il ne désirait pas vraiment s'attarder ici.

Puis j'avais reconnu la personne assise dans le fauteuil. C'était cet imbécile qui m'était rentré dedans dans le café. A cause de lui j'avais du annuler un des rendez-vous que j'avais afin de m'acheter une nouvelle chemise pour l'entretient. Ce petit con semblait d'ailleurs bien s'en réjouir. Je l'avais envoyé balader au starbucks mais là, devant lui, mon futur patron, je ne pouvais trop rien dire malheureusement. J'avais quand même voulu m'assurer qu'il comprenne que je n'étais pas n'importe qui et qu'il avait tout intérêt à me respecter. Mais apparemment cela ne lui a pas plut. Mais après tout c'était mon patron et si je voulais arriver à mes fins j'avais intérêt moi aussi à marcher droit avec lui.

J'allais pouvoir commencer dès lundi.

_-MAMAN! JE VEUX MAMAN! Hurla ma petite Jade en se débattant de toutes ses forces._

_- Tu ne veux pas dire à ta gosse de la fermer, m'agressa l'homme en tentant de maintenir ma fille tranquille._

_Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur mes joues tandis que mon regard ne savait plus sur qui se poser. J'étais resté complètement figée devant cette scène d'horreur. Le corps sans vie de mon mari gisait près de moi, sa main serrant encore celle inerte de mon fils. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait._

_J'allais me réveiller! Ce n'était pas possible autrement. Tout cela n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, mes enfants allaient d'un instant à l'autre surgir sur notre lit comme chaque dimanche matin. Mon mari allait me réveiller tout en douceur par de délicieux baisers dans le cou._

_Rien de tout cela n'était réel!_

_Réveille toi bella! Sors de ce cauchemar!_

_Puis le cris de mon bébé retentit une nouvelle foi et je sortis de ma torpeur._

_- MAMAN!_

Mon propre cri me réveilla et je m'assis brusquement sur mon lit, la peau moite de sueur et le cœur battant à tout allure. Je me sentis nauséeuse et me levais précipitamment pour aller vomir aux toilettes.

Les images de cette nuits là continuaient encore et encore de défiler devant mes yeux clos, accentuant mes nausées.

C'était ma faute tout cela! Si j'avais su réagir plus vite, j'aurai pu au moins sauver la vie de ma petite fille, et même ça je n'avais pas su le faire.

Je me relevais tant bien que mal puis allais me rincer la bouche en tenant d'une main mon ventre douloureux.

J'aurai du écouter mon mari. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu tant de foi et jamais je ne l'avais écouté. J'avais préféré croire en la bonté humaine... Comme j'avais été naïve! Je passais mon visage sous l'eau fraîche, tentant tant bien que mal de me débarrasser de ces images cauchemardesque mais je savais parfaitement qu'elles me poursuivraient malgré tout où que j'aille et quoi que je fasse. Je savais que je porterai mon erreur jusqu'à la fin... jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini et que je les rejoigne. Je n'attendais que ça. Plus rien ne me retiendrait ici une foi que j'aurai atteint mon but. Mes raisons de vivre étaient parties, emportant tout avec eux.

Il n'était que 4h30 mais je décidai de passer sous la douche et de me préparer pour ma première journée de travail. Il était important que je fasse bonne impression mais surtout que je ne donne aucune raison à Monsieur Masen de se méfier de moi. J'avais l'intuition qu'il avait déjà pu déceler certaines émotions en moi et il ne me connaissait même pas, alors qu'en serait-il lorsqu'il passerai toutes ses journées avec moi. Il fallait que je fasse très attention à ce que je dirais près de lui, à mes réactions.

Je m'habillais d'un tailleur pantalon noir ainsi que d'une petite paire d'escarpin de la même couleur. Je fixais quelques secondes le miroir après un maquillage sommaire et je pu constater que les traces de mon cauchemar restaient encore collées à mon visage. Un bon café serré me serait indispensable.

Constatant qu'il me restait encore du temps avant d'aller travailler je décidais de commencer à ouvrir certains cartons pour ranger mes affaires. Mon cœur se brisa une nouvelle foi lorsque je sortis le cadre photo posé au dessus d'une petite pile d'albums. Je me rappelai parfaitement ce jour...

_Cinq ans plus tôt_

- N'oublie pas de prendre la crème solaire des enfants et les brassards pour Anthony!

Je finissais de remplir la glacière avec quelques yaourts, mis les pains de glaces à l'intérieur et amenai le tout dans l'entrée pendant que mon mari préparait les enfants. Notre petite Jade dormait paisiblement dans son landau et notre aîné, Anthony essayait de mettre ses chaussures tout seul. Je vint m'accroupir à côté de lui.

- Mon cœur tu te débrouille très bien mais tu t'ai trompé de pied, souris-je en passant tendrement une main dans ses boucles ébènes. Il était tout le portrait de son père. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux noirs, la même fossette sur le menton. Il avait également hérité de son caractère volontaire et joyeux.

J'étais si fière de lui!

- Co' ça maman? demanda t-il de sa petite voix en rectifiant son erreur.

- Voilà, c'est très bien mon ange.

- Bon, tout le monde est prêt? demanda mon mari en posant au sol les derniers éléments de notre pique nique.

- Oui mais je voudrais prendre une photo devant la maison avant de partir!

J'allais chercher rapidement l'appareil dans le tiroir de l'entrée.

- Toi et ta manie des photos, souri mon mari en enveloppant ma taille de ses bras.

- Mais c'est notre première sortie à quatre depuis la naissance de Jade, s'il te plait, rien qu'une, plaidai-je en passant mes bras derrière sa nuque. Je me mis ensuite sur la pointe des pieds et posais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes et douces et bougeaient tendrement sur les miennes.

Tout était comme ça entre nous... tendre, amoureux, tranquille. Notre amour n'était pas né au premier regard mais avait évolué, mûri avec le temps. Nous nous connaissions sur le bout des doigts et même si notre vie aujourd'hui pouvait paraître sans surprises, routinière, à moi elle m'allait parfaitement. Cette routine me rassurait, m'apaisait, et mon mari savait parfaitement comment me rendre heureuse. J'étais bien. Comme blottie dans un nuage cotonneux, doux, rassurant, à l'abris de tout.

- Si je dis oui, qu'est-ce que je gagne? sourit mon amour contre ma bouche.

- Hummm, je ne sais pas... quelque chose comme ça... Puis je l'embrassais encore, mêlant cette foi ma langue à la sienne.

Il gémit doucement puis se recula au bout de quelques secondes.

- Juste une alors.

Je souris.

- Maman! papa! je veux aller faire du toboggan!

- Attends une seconde on va y aller, souffla mon homme en faisant sortir le landau dans le jardin avec Anthony qui cherchait à accélérer le mouvement en entraînant son père et sa sœur vers le portail. Tony doucement enfin! Bon sang quelle impatience! On dirait ta mère.

- Hey! m'offusquai-je en sortant à mon tour avec l'appareil. Bon mettez vous près du portail, Anthony, chéri, mets toi devant papa.

Je mis en marche le retardateur pendant que mon mari prenait Jade toujours endormie dans ses bras puis les rejoignis vite. J'eu juste le temps de m'accroupir près de mon fils pour le prendre contre moi et la photo fut prise.

_Aujourd'hui_

Refoulant mes larmes une foi de plus, je constatais qu'il était l'heure de me mettre en route. Je posais le cadre sur ma table de nuit, effleurais une dernière foi l'image puis me rendis vers mon nouveau" travail".

Les choses sérieuses allant enfin commencer!

Edward Cullen était déjà là à mon arrivé et parlait au téléphone dans son bureau.

Enfin... s'énerver était plutôt le mot juste.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça! Il me semble que je vous paye assez cher pour être en droit d'attendre un minimum de résultats de votre part!

...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je vous ai demandé bordel! haussa t-il le ton.

La machine à café étant près de son bureau, j'allais m'en faire couler un, espérant en apprendre un peu plus sur cette conversation qui m'avait l'air d'être tout sauf professionnelle.

- Et bien faire ce pour quoi je vous paye pour commencer, ça serait déjà bien!

...

- Vous semblez oublier que j'ai de quoi vous tomber donc à votre place je bougerai mon putain de cul! s'énerva t-il une nouvelle foi.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de la porte. J'avais définitivement bien fait d'arriver en avance.

Donc comme ça, l'avocat si "irréprochable" et que parait-il on ne pouvait soudoyer faisait du chantage? A qui? Et surtout pourquoi?

Il fallait absolument que je découvre de qui il s'agissait et que je parle au plus vite à cette personne.

Il semblerai que la chance soit de mon côté... c'était mon premier jour et j'avais déjà un semblant de piste à me mettre sous la dent. Edward Cullen allait devenir à son insu l'arme parfaite contre_ Lui_.

La porte du bureau d'Edward Cullen s'ouvrit brusquement, juste au moment où j'arrivais près de la machine à café pour prendre mon mug fumant.

Il parut un instant décontenancé de me voir déjà ici puis une petite inquiétude passa furtivement dans son regard qui faisait la navette entre l'entrée du bureau et sa propre porte avant de se poser sur sa montre.

- Vous êtes bien matinale, attaqua t-il sèchement en se reprenant.

Un œil non attentif n'aurait pas perçut son inquiétude. Son visage était très rapidement redevenu froid et dur.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes vous ici? reprit-il en laissant ses yeux voyager furtivement le long de mon corps.

- Quelques minutes, répondis-je tranquillement en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres pour cacher le léger trouble que j'avais ressenti sous son regard inquisiteur. J'avais l'habitude depuis plusieurs mois que les hommes fassent attention à mon apparence, à ce que leur regard me déshabillent, mais le sien semblait me mettre à nu. Comme s'il voyait au delà de cette façade que je m'était construite. Et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Jamais il ne devait voir une autre personne que celle-ci! Jamais!

- Un café? continuai-je en souriant.

- S'il vous plait.

- Du sucre?

- Noir.

Pendant que je lui faisais couler son café, je sentais son regard me brûler intensément.

- Bien! s'exclama t-il soudainement me faisant en même temps sursauter alors que je sortais sa tasse de la machine. Ce maudit liquide attéri une foi encore sur mon chemisier blanc.

- Putain! criai-je de douleur en balançant presque la tasse sur la table.

Je pris une serviette en papier et tentai maladroitement et en vain d'éponger le café tandis que je fulminais contre mon nouveau patron. C'était bien d'ailleurs ce dernier point qui m'empêchait de lui rendre la pareille.

- Décidément, fit-il d'un ton ironique.

Je tournai vivement la tête vers lui pour le fusiller du regard pendant que cet abruti se retenait de rire.

- Vous devriez retirer votre chemisier et aller vous passez de l'eau fraîche.

- Merci je n'y avais pas pensé! claquai-je méchamment. Et d'après vous je fais comment sans chemisier? Je me balade toute la journée en soutif devant les clients?

Cette foi-ci il ne retint pas son sourire qui lui arriva jusqu'au oreille.

- Et pourquoi pas? Au moins je n'aurai pas de problème à ce que mes clients masculins reviennent, susurra t-il en s'approchant de moi. Ses yeux se firent gourmands en cessèrent de faire la navette entre mes yeux et mes seins.

Profite bien de la vue pervers parce que c'est la dernière que tu les verras!

Il s'empara de son téléphone, ne me quittant pas des yeux.

- Edward Cullen. Finalement je vous envoi Mademoiselle Swan pour les essayages dans 10min. Trouvez lui en même temps une tenue de rechange pour la journée. Il se trouve trouve que je viens d'engager la plus maladroite des assistantes!

...

- Merci Sarah, conclu t-il en riant.

Je jure de rentrer chez lui par effraction et de l'étouffer dans son oreiller pendant qu'il dort! Petit con!

Puis ces mots me revinrent en mémoire et je tiquai.

- Les essayages?

Son regard s'assombrit légèrement mais son sourire demeurait.

- Vous m'accompagnez ce soir à un dîner et vous vous devez d'être sublime.

- Quel genre de dîné si je peux me permettre?

- Du genre classe et cérémonieux. Son sourire s'élargit. Et s'il vous plait ne me faites pas honte devant mon associé.

Mon souffle se coupa net et je dus m'agripper à la table pour ne pas perdre pied.

Notre rencontre allait finalement avoir lieue plus tôt que prévue.

Et je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose!

* * *

La suite dans une quinzaine de jours^^

A bientôt et bon weekend


	4. Chapter 4

Hello chères lectrices

J'arrive avec le nouveau chapitre, dans les délais je crois et tout beau tout chaud! Sachez que dans ce chapitre il ne s'y passe pas grand chose d'exceptionnel mais il a vraiment son importance pour la suite, peut être trouverez vous pourquoi ^^

Merci vraiment pour toutes vos reviews qui me toutes super plaisir, vous êtes géniales!

**FlowerByFlower**: Effectivement si je ne dévoile pas encore le nom de son mari c'est qu'il y a une raison que tu découvrira plus tard^^Merci vraiment pour ta review qui est toujours aussi gentille, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira^^;** Thalice:** Oui tu as raison je me suis un peu emmêlé dans les noms :/ désolée, le nom du mari tu le sauras plus tard mais ce n'est pas Jacob car rappelle toi il va se marier avec Irina ^^ et pour l'associé ça arrive mais tu as raison c'est bien à lui qu'Edward en veut;** Habswifes**: merci pour ta review;** nana10**: merci pour ta review, voici la suite; **sochic88**: voilà la suite^^ merci pour ta review.

Merci aussi pour les ajouts en alerte ou en favoris et les petits timides, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, j'y accorde toujours beaucoup d'importance sachez le^^

Je vous laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4

- Bonjours? appelai-je en passant la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte. Monsieur Masen m'envoie pour des essayages, je suis Isabella Swan.

Sans réponse, je me permis d'entrer dans la pièce encombrée d'étagères remplies de tissus, de portiques garnis de tenues de soirées plus sublimes les unes que les autres. Je m'en approchais et saisie une splandide rode bustier rouge, toute simple mais très élégante.

Une soirée classe avait-il dit... avec celui que je cherchais à atteindre depuis des mois sans y arriver. Lorsqu'Edward m'avait informé du dîner de ce soir j'étais à deux doigts de me sentir mal. Heureusement mon supérieur n'avait rien remarqué de mon trouble, trop occupé à me déstabiliser.

J'allais _le _ rencontrer. Il allait falloir que je fasse attention à mes paroles. Nous ne nous étions jamais vu mais il connaissait mon prénom et mon nom d'épouse, " Swan" étant celui de jeune fille. Ferait-il malgré tout un quelconque rapprochement avec mon mari? J'espérai que non sinon je me retrouverai dans une vraie merde.

Penser à ce dîner me donnait mal au ventre. J'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps maintenant mais il semblerai qu'une partie de la confiance que j'avais en moi et en mon plan m'ait abandonné.

- Très bon choix mais définitivement pas votre couleur, me sortie de mes songes une petite voix fluette mais ferme.

Je sursautais et me retournais brusquement. Une petite blonde se tenait derrière moi tout sourire. Ses cheveux coupés au carré ondulaient légèrement et encadraient un jolie visage de poupée dont de grands yeux bleus brillaient de malice. Elle était plus petite que moi et portait une jolie robe moulante beige et des hauts talons noirs.

- Excusez moi je vous ai fait peur, me souri t-elle en me tendant la main, je suis Jane.

J'étais confuse. C'était pas une certaine Sarah que je devais voir?

Elle dut remarquer mon trouble lorsque je lui serrais la main.

- Sarah est mon apprentie, je l'ai envoyé me chercher du tissus que j'avais commandé.

- Très bien. C'est...

- Monsieur Masen qui vous envoie oui je sais, c'est l'un de mes plus fidèle client.

J'opinais, observant ce petit bout de femme s'agiter dans tout les sens. Elle alla chercher plusieurs robes qu'elle déposa sur un long plan de travail dont elle écarta les patrons et autres choses qui s'y trouvaient, puis ramena une autre pile cette foi de jupes, chemisiers et vestes qu'elle posa à côté.

- Bien, je suppose que nous pouvons commencer, déclara t-elle gaiement.

Une heure plus tard, je portais ma tenue de rechange pour la journée après bien des négociations pour conserver mon pantalon. Elle avait juste ajouté un chemisier ajusté couleur crème très classe. Une heure pour ça, c'était pas croyable. Je songeais en regardant les minutes filer à mon patron qui devait s'impatienter.

- Heu... je crois que nous devrions nous dépêcher, Monsieur Masen...

- Monsieur Masen nous a donné trois heures, me coupa t-elle en prenant mes mesures. Vous avez un corps vraiment sublime, déclara t-elle ensuite. Il faut trouver maintenant ce qui le rendra vraiment parfait pour ce soir.

Faut pas exagérer non plus!

- N'en faites pas trop quand même, c'est juste un dîner et j'aimerai rester discrète. Le but n'était certainement pas de me faire remarquer. En tout cas surement pas ce soir. Son intérêt ne devrait se limiter qu'à la connaissance de la nouvelle assistante de son associé. Je ne m'attendais déjà pas à le voir ce soir alors mon rôle ne serait dans un premier temps qu'observateur.

- Juste un dîner? se moqua t-elle en rangeant son mètre et prenant une housse. Depuis combien de temps travaillez vous pour Edward mademoiselle Swan?

- Aujourd'hui.

Elle pouffa.

- Je comprend mieux.

- Que voulez vous dire? m'étonnai-je.

- Vous verrez bien ce soir, fit-elle en souriant toujours.

Je restai un moment silencieuse tandis qu'elle sortait une à une les différentes robes.

- Ahhh voilà celle-ci! s'exclama t-elle soudain satisfaite. Oui, c'est celle-ci qu'il vous faut, vous serez parfaite!

Je venais de perdre le compte des robes que j'essayai mais je crois je pourrai pleurer de soulagement que ces maudits essayages soient enfin terminés. Je ne me reconnaissais tellement pas dans tout cela, les belles robes hors de prix, ce monde où tout n'était qu'apparence et faux semblants.

La robe choisie pourtant était vraiment sublime et très agréable à porter. Elle était élégante et raffinée mais tout en simplicité. La couleur bleu nuit mettait en valeur ma peau légèrement dorée. Ajustée à la taille, elle s'évasait ensuite jusqu'au dessus du genoux. Jane tournait autour de moi pour ajuster ici ou là et alla chercher une paire d'escarpins noirs pour compléter le tout.

- Vous serez stupéfiante ce soir, se réjouit-elle.

- Merci, fis-je en me regardant dans un miroir.

Je lui souris puis allais finalement me changer derrière un paravent. Je choisis ce moment pour lui poser quelques questions.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez avec Monsieur Masen?

- Quelques mois, répondit-elle vaguement. Il vient prendre toutes ses tenues chez moi mais je connaissais déjà avant.

J'enfilais mon chemisier, appréciant au passage la douceur et la légèreté du tissus.

- Vraiment? m'étonnai-je.

- Je... sa sœur était une très bonne amie, répondit-elle une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

_Était__? _Dans les renseignements que m'avait fournit Emmet il était mentionné l'existence d'une certaine Alice, plus jeune que lui. Elle était actuellement en France pour un stage au Louvre.

Je sortis du paravent et trouvais Jane rangeant son plan de travail. Son visage s'était fermé et je ne compris pas pourquoi. Peut être s'étaient-elles disputées et qu'elle vivait très mal cette situation? Elle se tourna vers moi au bruit de mes talons et je m'arrêtais lorsque je vis ses joues baignées de larmes. Mince c'était probablement plus grave que je ne le pensais...

Gênée, elle s'essuya les joue du revers de sa main et respira profondément pour se calmer.

- Il n'est plus le même depuis qu'elle n'est plus là! sourit-elle tristement. Jamais il n'aurait travaillé pour quelqu'un d'aussi détestable, elle lui aurait botté le cul sinon!

Là je ne suivais plus du tout! Il ne serait plus en contacte avec sa sœur? Elle se serait coupé de son frère lui aussi? J'étais perplexe.

- Tanya savait comment le prendre, le maîtriser, jamais elle ne lui aurait laissé faire une telle connerie. Ce cabinet où la seule chose qui importe c'est combien d'argent cela rapporter... ce n'est tellement pas lui! Je ne le comprend plus, il a tellement changé! Je sais bien que le décès d'une personne chère peut changer une personne mais à ce point là? Il prend tout le monde de haut, il est devenu si agressif, en colère... j'ai peur pour lui! continua t-elle comme si je n'étais pas là. Ses larmes recommençaient à couler.

Et moi j'étais figée.

_Tanya? _Il avait donc une autre sœur qui elle était décédée? Pourquoi cela n'était mentionné nul part dans le rapport d'Emmet? Il allait falloir que je vois ça avec lui.

Mon dieu il avait perdu une sœur... et il avait changé...

Je comprenais très bien ce sentiment car je le partageais. J'avais aussi perdu les personnes qui comptaient le plus à mes yeux, et cela m'avait transformé à jamais. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait... la colère, l'envie de tout détruire autour de soit mais il y avait certaines choses qui m'intriguaient.

Jane disais qu'avant il n'aurait jamais décidé de travailler pour des personnes comme _Lui_, alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait motivé à s'associer à cet homme?

- Comment est-elle morte? demandai-je hésitante. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle me sentant soudain désolée pour ce petit bout de femme encore meurtrie par la perte de son amie. Je posais ma main sur son épaule qui tremblait sous mes doigts.

Elle renifla.

- Elle a été retrouvée nue et... violée devant chez elle, Edward l'a trouvé, mon dieu je ne peux pas reparler de ça je suis désolée, sanglota la jeune femme et mon cœur se brisa pour elle, pour Edward. Je pressais ma main sur son épaule pour lui faire comprendre que je comprenais, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, ses pleurs diminuant au fur et à mesures.

Quelle horreur cette femme avait dut subir? Et son frère... comment pouvait-il encore tenir debout après ça? Cela me renvoya à ma propre douleur et en quelque sorte je me sentis plus proche de cet homme que je ne connaissais pourtant qu'à peine. Les morceaux de son cœur brisés pouvaient se confondre avec les miens. Nous partagions tout deux l'horreur d'un cauchemars pourtant bien réel. Cela l'avait changé au plus profond de lui même jusqu'à être méconnaissable aux yeux de ses amis... comme moi. Pourtant je ne voulais pas ressentir de compassion, de peine pour lui. Je ne voulais pas me sentir proche de lui ou partager cette peine avec lui. Je ne voulais rien ressentir du tout. Mes émotions étaient mortes avec eux et je ne ressentais plus rien. Je ne voulais pas ressentir l'envie de le consoler, de partager ça avec lui. J'étais seule et je resterais seule!

- Je suis vraiment désolée, murmurai-je, c'est vraiment horrible ce qui lui est arrivé.

Elle renifla de nouveau puis alla chercher un mouchoir dans son sac.

- Oui c'est horrible, consenti la jeune. Excusez moi de vous avoir ennuyé avec tout ça je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit de m'épancher ainsi.

- Je vous en prie, c'est à moi de m'excuser je n'aurai pas du me montrer si curieuse, la contredis-je.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ne parlez surtout pas de ça à Edward, il devient... bref ne lui en parlez pas.

- Comptez sur moi.

Elle m'observa quelques instants étrangement, je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer ce regard.

- Je ne vous connais pas Isabella mais je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien alors s'il vous plait, faites attention à vous, vous ne savez pas où vous avez mis les pieds, m'averti Jane sérieusement.

J'opinai brièvement acceptant son conseil me disant que je savais très bien au contraire dans quelle merde je me trouvais. L'espace d'une seconde je me dis que j'aurai vraiment aimé avoir ce conseil bien plus tôt... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Assise derrière mon bureau je n'avais pas vraiment vu le reste de cette première journée passée. Les rendez-vous de Monsieur Masen s'étaient enchaînés et j'avais à peine eu le temps de déjeuner. Ce dernier s'était retranché dans son bureau si bien que je l'avais à peine vu. Je gardais en tête ce que m'avait confié Jane et je me demandai une nouvelle foi comment il avait pu attérir ici.

Il faudrait que j'en sache un peu plus...

J'envoyai rapidement un message à Emmet lui demandant de rechercher l'existence de Tanya et tout ce qui se rapportait à sa disparition. Je lui demandai également de faire une recherche détaillée sur Edward avant la mort de sa sœur.

Vers 18h, mon patron sorti enfin de sa tanière l'air épuisé et énervé puis se posta devant mon bureau.

- Je vous laisse partir vous préparer pour ce soir, je passerai vous prendre vers 19h30 cela vous va?

- C'est parfait, acceptai-je en prenant mon sac à main sous mon bureau. Je vous dis à tout à l'heure donc.

- C'est ça, fit-il en desserrant sa cravate soudain las.

- Vous allez bien? m'inquiétai-je sans le vouloir.

Il me dévisagea un moment les traits fermés sans me répondre et croyant saisir le message je pris le chemin de la porte.

- Croyez-vous en la justice Mademoiselle Swan?

Je me retournai surprise par sa question mais ne réfléchis même pas une seconde avant de lui répondre.

- Tout dépend laquelle vous parlez.

Il sourit et je me senti stupidement rougir. Je crois que l'espace d'une seconde nous nous étions compris et cela me gênait. Quelque chose m'échappait chez cet homme et ne pas savoir quoi me frustrait.

- A tout l'heure Isabella.

Rentrée chez moi, je pris une douche et m'habillais de le sublime robe bleue que Jane m'avait fait essayer. Une pointe de maquillage plus tard et mes escarpins chaussés j'étais prête.

Edward arriva dix minutes plus tard et lorsque je lui ouvris je me retrouvais bloquée. Il était vraiment sublime dans son costume noir. Ses cheveux faussement décoiffés accentuaient la beauté de son visage dont les yeux me dévoraient à l'image des miens. Nous nous buvions littéralement du regard et je ressentis pour la première foi depuis la mort de mon mari une douce chaleur naître dans mes reins. J'avais devant moi la beauté personnifiée et mon corps réagissait à cette attraction de manière violente.

Mais je ne voulais pas ça. Mon corps me trahissait et trahissait mon mari et cela me mis en colère. Me soustrayant à ses pupilles qui brillaient littéralement de convoitise, je pris mon sac à main et refermais la porte derrière moi.

Mon patron me précéda jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à la voiture sans un mot pour moi ni moi pour lui. Cet échange l'avait troublé autant que moi et tout comme moi cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Refoulant ce qui venais de se passer, je tentais de me calmer et me concentrer sur la soirée qui s'annonçait. Le trajet dura vingt minutes jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions devant une immense propriété protégée par une grille en fer forgée.

Mon accompagnateur vint m'ouvrir la portière et me tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. Une légère électricité traversa nos mains mais j'y fis à peine attention. Devant moi se trouvait l'endroit où _il _vivait.

Le moment après tout ces mois d'attente était arrivé...

* * *

La suite dans dans 15 jours les filles^^

Pour vos avis, c'est par ici!

Bon weekend


End file.
